Instinct
by Caki Black
Summary: Capturé par Bishop, les tortues se font injecter un produit avant d'être lâchées toutes les quatre dans la même pièce. Malheureusement pour elle, le produit semble découplé leurs instincts sauvages. Arriveront-ils a sortir de là? Et si oui dans quel état et avec quelle répercussion sur leur famille? Turtecest! non-con et mpreg! LxR et DxM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

J'espere que vous allez bien et que cette 3eme fanfic vous plaira! je n'abandonne pas " Raphaël s'il te plait". Cette fanfiction est finie mais le lemon ne me plait pas. Je compte le modifier jusqu'a ce qu'il me plaise avant de le poster!

Cette 3eme fanfiction ne fait pas partie de la série basée sur Raphael comme les deux premières. Elle sera beaucoup plus longue et je ne saurais vous dire quand elle se terminera. Comptez quand même plusieurs mois et une vingtaine de chapitres! ;)

Cela reste du yaoi et du turtlecest! A moins que je change d'avis en cours de route, cela sera un Léo/ Raph et un Don/Mike.

Ah et je ne l'ai pas marqué avant mais je crains ne pas posséder les tortues. Le monde est cruelle, je sais!

Je rappel que je suis dyslexique et que je n'ai pas de beta. Je m'excuse donc encore une fois pour les fautes qui doivent se trouver dans le texte et que c'est avec plaisir que je tiendrais compte de vos remarques et correction.

Et depuis peu, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais un nouveau truc; la revieuw ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

**EDIT: J'ai trouvé une âme charitable, répondant au doux nom d'Abeille, qui a accepté de corriger mes histoires. Je vous invites aussi à aller voir les siennes sur ce site!**

* * *

New-York dormait sous une épaisse couverture blanche. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux bien au chaud. Les rues étaient vides, les routes désertes, le vent soufflait les déchets et la poudre blanche sur de longs chemins silencieux. Aussi silencieux, vides et déserts que pouvaient l'être les chemins qui se frayaient dans la big apple en ce soir du 11 janvier.

La température approchait les -15°C. Les lumières de Noël avaient été décrochées. On aurait pu croire que seul les plus fous et les plus démunis se trouvaient dehors. Mais là haut, sur les toits, sans que personne ne les remarque, se trouvait quatre tortues mutantes. Elles restaient dans l'ombre, évitaient les panneaux lumineux des magasins et sautaient de toit en toit pour avancer. Leur destination semblait incertaine. Elles se dirigeaient vers un endroit pour bifurquer quelques secondes plus tard. Puis elles repartaient dans une autre direction, pressant le pas de plus en plus. Après quelques minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent sur l'une des plus hautes réserves d'eau de la ville.

La première arrivée s'agenouilla dans la neige, sans sembler s'inquiéter du froid, pour pouvoir mieux observer les rues aux alentours. Elle était la plus musclée mais aussi la plus petite des quatre. Les extrémités de son masque rouge flottaient au gré du vent derrière sa tête. Des yeux, elle balayait une à une les rues en dessous d'elle tout en faisant machinalement tourner ses saïs encore attachés à sa ceinture du bout des doigts. Semblant tout aussi pressée que la première, la seconde tortue arriva que quelques secondes plus tard. Faisant complètement confiance à sa camarade, elle se mit à un autre coin de la réserve d'eau. Plus grande que la première mais légèrement plus fine, sa main gauche prise de tic et prête à saisir l'un des deux katanas qui se trouvaient sur son dos, la tortue au masque bleu restait debout pour observer les alentours.

Arrivant en même temps, les deux dernières _comparses_ restèrent derrière leurs ainées. Celle de gauche, était la plus grande, mais aussi la plus fine des tortues. Un peu comme si au plus on les étiraient, au plus elles s'affinaient, comme un élastique. Sa couleur de peau très pale faisait ressortir son masque mauve bien plus que celui des autres. Elle s'approcha de la tortue agenouillée et posa l'une des extrémités de son bô à terre. Elle observa à son tour ce qui se passait en dessous d'elle, cherchant à comprendre le comportement soudain et inquiétant des deux premières arrivées. La dernière du groupe ne s'occupa pas des trois autres. Elle profitait de la pause imposée pour scruter le ciel. Il recommençait à neiger.

Souriante, elle essaya d'avaler le plus de flocons possible avant qu'ils ne tombent par terre. Après quelques minutes, se lassant de son jeu, elle commença à rassembler de la neige entre ses mains. Plusieurs fois, elle approcha la boule de ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles pour mieux l'observer puis recommençait à la façonner. Après un certains temps, trouvant sa boule parfaite, elle ne put retenir un grand sourire se former sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres tortues pour trouver sa cible préférée. A son plus grand plaisir, celle-ci était toujours agenouillée dans la neige et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Calculant rapidement la trajectoire, la distance et la force du vent, la plus jeune des quatre lança la boule de neige, sur que celle-ci attendrait sa cible. Malheureusement pour la tortue, un saï lancé détruit la boule avant que celle-ci ne touche qui que ce soi.

Dépitée, la tortue au masque orange soupira, elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour embêter et jouer avec son ainée. Ce n'est que lorsque l'arme fut à une quinzaine de centimètres d'elle, que la plus jeune des tortues se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop hop hop, un nouveau chapitre! 2 chapitres en un jour, c'est pas bien ça? ( comment ça mes chapitres sont petits? et alors?)

La situation se met en place. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

( n'hésitez pas un écrire une revieuw dans une autre langue que le français, googletrad est mon ami! )

* * *

Le plus jeune des frères eu juste le temps de se décaler sur la gauche avant de voir passer le saï devant ses yeux, à quelques millimètres de son nez. Choqué par cette réaction quelques peu excessive qui avait attirée l'attention de tous, le dernier de la fratrie se tourna vers le propriétaire de l'arme.

\- Dude, ça va pas la tête? Depuis quand tu n'as même plus d'humour pour une bataille de boule de neige? Encore un peu et mon sublime visage était défiguré à vie!

\- Mikey, espèce d'idiot! Tu vois pas qu'on est sérieux là? J'aurais pu te tuer crétin! Répliqua le lanceur en s'avançant pour frapper son frère.

\- Raphaël stop!

S'interposant entre les deux, l'ainé arrêta la tortue au masque rouge d'un bras. Doucement mais d'une voix ferme il continua en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

\- Va plutôt chercher ton saï. Je préfère qu'on reste armé, groupé et alerte ce soir.

Après avoir lancé un regard peu amène au plus jeune, Raphaël obéi et sauta du réservoir pour aller chercher son arme.

\- Quant à toi, repris le leader en parlant au plus jeune, ce n'était vraiment pas malin. Quand grandiras-tu un peu Michelangelo?

\- Oh Léo, tu rigoles? Ce n'était qu'une petite boule de neige, mec! Pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat? On devait juste sortir un peu se défouler et profiter de nos deux semaines de vacances pendant l'absence de sensei. Tu sais, courir sur les toits, faire des anges dans la neige, des bonhommes de neige, faire des batailles de boule de neige. Profiter de la neige quoi! Et puis toi et Raph, d'un seul coup, vous avez commencez à agir bizarrement et à nous faire courir de toit en toit comme des malade et tout ça sans raison!

\- Pas sans raison, coupa le dernier de la fratrie avant de se tourner vers la tortue au masque bleu**, **Il n'y a personne. Pas de voleurs de rues, pas de prostituées, pas de dragons pourpre,…rien. N'est ce pas? 

Le leader hocha la tête pour montrer son accord mais ne put parler prit de court par Michelangelo.

\- C'est par ce que contrairement à nous, Donnie, ils sont au chaud! Devant une cheminée ouverte, des marshmallow piqués sur une brochette à barbecue dans la main. Ils les font cuire avec amour puis lorsque leur marshmallow est bien fondant et dégoulinant, ils le trempent dans du sirop d'érable, du chocolat blanc fondu et termine leur sucette de la mort en la trempant dans un bol de smarties!

Perdu dans son rêve culinaire éveillé, Mikey n'entendit pas Raphaël remonter sur le réservoir derrière lui. C'est sous les yeux consternés et désespérés de Léonardo et Donatello qu'il reçu un coup sur le haut du crâne.

\- Aie!

\- Crétin congénital! Les dragons pourpres ne prennent jamais de vacances ou de jour de congé. Ils ne font pas de cookies aux myrtilles pendant leurs heures creuses et ne reçoivent aucun cadeau dans leur chaussettes à Noël! Quant à toi, c'est un cerveau qu'on aurait du t'offrir!

\- Raph à raison. Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'y a aucun dragon pourpre nulle part. Quelque chose cloche et nous n'avons pas vu cela venir. L'activité du gang n'a pas changé de toute la semaine. Soit c'était un coup prévu et calculé depuis longtemps, soit on a un gros souci sur les bras.

Regardant ses frères un par un, Léo prit sa voix de leader pour donner ses ordres.

\- Raph et Donnie, vous allez à gauche jusqu'aux docks. Mikey, tu viens avec moi. Le premier groupe qui trouve quelque chose préviens l'autre. Restez cachés, concentrés et en sécurité. Cette situation ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Après un hochement de tête, Les deux frères cadets disparurent dans la nuit. Regardant le dernier de ses frères d'un oeil mauvais, Léo lui fit signe de venir après lui.

\- Ouais ouais, je te suis, t'inquiète!

\- Concentré Mikey! Nous parlerons de ton immaturité et de ton incapacité à observer ton environnement une fois de retour à la maison.

Soufflant d'un air désespéré, le benjamin suivi l'ainé en se concentrant sur ce le boulot qui l'attendait avant qu'il puisse rentrer jouer à la console. Ils avaient fait le tour d'une quinzaine de pâtés de maison, une grosse demi-heure venait de s'écouler depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés lorsque le T-phone de Léo se mit à sonner. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. L'ainé n'eut pas le temps de commencer à parler que la voix de Raphael se fit entendre.

\- Léo, nous sommes au dessus du hangar qui a brulé au début du mois. Viens immédiatement, tu dois voir ça.

La sonnerie de fin d'appel leur apprit que la tortue émeraude avait raccroché. Sans même se regarder, les deux frères se mirent à courir de toute leur forces. Entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Raphael était un fait rare, très rare. Entendre ce sentiment dans la voix du plus borné, têtu et fort d'entre eux ne présageait jamais rien de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

*fond de brabançonne, de discours du roi, de rire, de frites qui cuisent et de défilé militaire*

Bonjour à vous en ce 21 juillet! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour de fête national! Voici le 3eme chapitre, de la même taille que les 2 premiers. ( un jour j'arriverai à en faire des plus grands!) En espérant qu'il vous plaise tellement que vous allez laisser plein de revieuw! ( oui je sais l'espoir fait vivre)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Léo et Mikey couraient depuis dix minutes avant de retrouver les traces de pas de leur frères dans la neige. Suivant la piste laissée par le premier groupe, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux par les toits situés à droite de l'hangar. Il durent faire le tour de celui-ci avant de trouver Donatello et Raphaël. Ils virent leurs frères accroupis l'un derrière l'autre sur une des poutres encore solides du toit qui avait presque complètement brulé. Donnie leur fit signe d'approcher silencieusement pendant que Raph ne quittait pas l'intérieur du hangar des yeux. Arrivés sur la poutre derrière celle de leu frères, Léo et Mikey regardèrent vers le bas,cherchant à savoir la cause de la consternation et de l'inquiétude de leurs frères.

Ce qu'ils virent faillit les faire tomber de leur poutre. Au sol, malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans le lieu éclairé uniquement par la lune, se trouvait une montage de cadavres humains. Combien il y en avait, ils ne savaient pas. Il n'arrivaient même pas à voir la base de la pile. Les corps sans vie se superposaient et se mélangeaient les uns aux autres. Du haut de la pyramide, on pouvait voir un bras encore tendu comme si la personne au centre de celle-ci avait été enterrée vivante et avait essayer de sortir de la pile de la même façon qu'un zombie sort de la terre. Après avoir laissé les derniers arrivés regarder l'intérieur du hangar pendant cinq minutes, la tortue au masque rouge prit la parole.

\- Voila les dragons pourpres que nous cherchions. J'en reconnais plusieurs d'entre eux et d'autre ont le tatouage prouvant qu'ils appartiennent au gang. Par contre celui-là la bas à gauche est, ou plutôt, était clairement un SDF. Quand au deux femmes à droite, vu leurs tenues, leur ancien métier ne fait aucun doute. Se tournant vers Léo il poursuivit : Nous avons observé les alentours. Il n'y a aucune trace indiquant que quelqu'un ait ouvert puis refermé les portes brulées du hangar. Pas de suie, de morceau de bois tombé ou de trace dans la neige. Il n'y a pas non plus de nouvelles traces de pneu ou de traces prouvant que des cadavres aient été trainés jusqu'au hangar. Il neige depuis une quinzaine de jours et la neige de tout le bloc d'entrepôt et d'hangar est nickel, si on oublie les marques de pattes de chat, oiseaux et autre animaux du coin. Nous ne sommes pas entré dans le hangar par contre, on vous attendait pour ça.

Donatello prit alors la parole.

\- Si on ne veut laisser aucune trace de notre passage, on va devoir faire attention à ne pas frôler les murs ou les objets se trouvant à l'intérieur lors de l'incendie à cause de la suie. On devra aussi faire attention aux endroits où on marche. Et surtout ne toucher aucun cadavre, on ne sait pas de quoi ces gens sont morts, cela pourrais être contagieux.

Il prononça la dernière phrase en regardant le benjamin dans les yeux.

Hochant la tête aux renseignements fournis, le leader prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d' annoncer son plan.

\- On entre et on ne touche à rien. On regarde pour chercher des indices ou une explication. Je doute que Hun ne massacre ces hommes et cela ne ressemble pas à un règlement de compte entre gang. On a peut être un nouvel ennemi sur les bras. Au moindre signe suspect, on sort de là immédiatement.

Passant le premier, l'ainé sauta sur plusieurs poutres en évitant les plus brulées avant de se laisser tomber à terre le plus près possible de la pile de cadavres. Ses frères firent rapidement de même. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas et s'étaient tout juste habitués à l'obscurité que quelque chose leur sauta aux yeux. L'épaisse couche de suie qui recouvrait le sol depuis l'incendie avait complètement disparue. Immédiatement, ils voulurent sortir de ce qu'ils comprirent être un piège.

Mais soudainement, une énorme cage sortit du sol tout autour d'eux et les enferma avec les cadavres. Elle se referma rapidement au dessus de leur tête ne leu laissant aucun échappatoire. Sachant leur temps compté, les tortues essayèrent de briser la cage avec leur armes quand on commença à leur jeter des grenades remplies de chloroforme de derrière les caisses à moitiés brulées de l'entrepôt. Ils tentèrent de résister mais ils finirent par s'endormir les uns après les autres. Mickey fut le premier à tomber étant le plus près d'une des grenades. Donnie ferma les yeux peu de temps après avoir chassé une grenade de la cage en la poussant loin avec son bô. Raphael eu juste le temps de rassembler ces frères derrière lui avant de tomber à son tour. Quant à Léo, son dernier geste avant de s'endormir fut de protéger ses petits frères de son corps.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir les gens!

Voici un chapitre attendu depuis trop longtemps ( J'en connais au moins une qui allait finir par me tuer si je le postais pas rapidement!)

Sur ce, bon chapitre à vous!

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent attachés les uns à cotés des autres sur des sortes de table d'autopsie, Léo et Mikey à chaque extrémité avec Raph coincé entre Donnie et le benjamin. Les quatre tortues avaient été dépouillées de toutes leurs affaires. Ils étaient complètement nus. Après s'être regardé entre eux pour s'assurer que personne n'était blessé, ils vérifièrent d'être bien seul dans la pièce avant de tenter de se détacher. Mais au plus ils tiraient, se tortillaient et se débattaient et au plus les différents liens qui les tenaient se resserraient. A force de tirer Raph fini par se retrouver avec la circulation des bras coupées. Ne pouvant plus exprimer sa colère physiquement, la tortue émeraude finir par râler tout haut.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ou l'on est? Et ce qu'on fout ici?

\- Nous attirer dans un piège et nous attacher à des tables d'autopsie…Cela ressemble au comportement de l'agent Bishop.

\- Merci pour cette information capitale, Docteur Donnie! Mais depuis quand le méchant 'Men In Black' s'amuse-t-il à tuer les dragons pourpres? Demanda le plus jeune de la fratrie. Pas stressé plus que ça d'être attaché.

\- Pour immédiatement capter notre attention et nous capturer. Nous sommes tombés dans son piège comme des novices. Répondit Léo en regardant le sol de honte.

\- Sauf qu'habituellement on a droit à un fou furieux en costume cravate voulant nous disséquer devant lui au réveil. Enchaina Raph.

\- Dudes, dis pas ça! Tu vas l'invoquer!

\- On ne peut invoquer quelqu'un rien qu'en parlant de lui, Mikey! C'est scientifiquement impossible!

\- Ne commencez pas vous trois, on dois sortir d'ici et vite! Avant qu'ils se rendent compte de notre réveil.

\- Trop tard pour ça, courageux.

Et en effet, la tortue au tempérament chaud avait raison. D'une des extrémités de la pièce, quatre robots sortaient d'une ouverture dans le mur pour venir s'installer à coté des tortues. Ils étaient tous sur roues, une énorme caisse avec différents boutons et clignotants multicolores sur le coté gauche. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était les deux énormes bras articulés que possédaient les robots. Sur l'un, le plus fin des deux bras, on trouvait à l'extrémité une sorte d' énorme seringue remplie d'un liquide rose chimique inconnu que que personne ne voudrait tester. L'autre bras était plus gros et plus long pour finir en une sorte d'ardoise rectangulaire et plate. Les tortues comprirent bien vite par la suite que ce bras là n'avait qu'une fonction : scanner.

Les gros bras articulés se levèrent et firent le tour des tortues sans les toucher. Plusieurs fois, ils refit le même trajet au dessus des frères attachés. Comme si ils les analysaient couches par couches. Le scanner terminé, ce bras là se replia sur lui même et disparu dans le dos du robot. Ce fut en voyant l'autre bras s'approcher d'eux que les mutants commencèrent à paniquer et à essayer de se détacher. Pourtant chacun d'entre eux fini par être piqué et le liquide rose fuchsia termina dans leur veine.

…..

Les 4 robots reculèrent et finirent par s'éteindre. Les tortues commencèrent à paniquer, le génie en tête. Que leur avait-on fait? Qu'était-ce produit? Le cerveau de Donatello fonctionnait à mille à l'heure et courait dans tous les sens. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel produit dans sa vie ou dans ces recherches. Rien de semblable dans leur précédentes rencontres avec l'agent Bishop. Et aucune combinaison de différents produits de bases concluant à ce résultat ne lui venait en tête. Et pourtant, l'agent du gouvernement ne faisait rien aux hasard. Quel était le but de cette injection?

La réponse lui vient rapidement. Une douleur presque latente et silencieuse au début commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte à l'endroit ou il avait été piqué. Au final il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui plantait un couteau de boucher dans le creux du bras. Mais la douleur bougeait, se dirigeait vers son poignet jusqu'à sa main.

Un gémissement de douleur à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête vers cette direction. Il y vit son ainé direct, les muscles bandés, le regard de feu, les mâchoires serrées, prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces physiques contre cet ennemi qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'eux. Un autre gémissement plaintif venant de derrière Raphaël lui firent comprendre que c'était son petit frère, son joyeux et turbulent petit frère qui gémissaient ainsi. Mikey….

Ses pensées pour son cadet s'arrêtèrent là, la douleur à son bras continuait à avancer remontant le long de celui-ci après avoir fait le tour de sa main. Le sang, le produit suivait leurs veines. Mais si ils ressentaient une telle douleur lorsqu'il était dans leur bras, qu'allait-il se passer lorsque le produit allait arriver au niveau de leur coeur**.**

Se calmer, il devait se calmer. Reprendre sa respiration, essayer de rentrer en méditation. Calmer son coeur paniquer pour calmer sa tension et ralentir la pulsation et la circulation de son sang.

Donnie ferma les yeux, essaya de faire le vide. De ne plus entendre les gémissements puis les cris de douleurs du plus jeune de la fratrie. Mais il perdit ce combat contre lui même et finit par accompagner les hurlements de son frère par les siens.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous!

Ce chapitre était attendu depuis (très) longtemps donc pas de blabla inutile cette fois. :)

Bonne lecture!

**KinderSa :** Merci Beaucoup pour ta lecture! Et pour le compliment ;) Je t'avoue que je penche plus vers le RaphxLéo mais nous avons tous nos préférences! Alors oui, bien sur, je vais continuer d'écrire d'autres histoires après. Dans ce topic et d'en d'autres. ( je penche sur une fanfic sur Merlin pour le moment ^^' )

* * *

Bien installé dans son fauteuil, les jambes étirées et croisées, Bishop lisait un des derniers rapports qu'il avait reçu tout en savourant les cris mélodieux qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un bruit sourd vint le gêner dans sa lecture quelques secondes avant que l'un de ses sbires ne l'appelle.

\- Monsieur, monsieur! Nous avons un problème! L'un d'entre eux a réussi à se libérer les bras. Monsieur!

Soupirant face à l'incapacité des gens avec qui il travaillait, incapables de réfléchir trois secondes et d'obéir à des ordres simples, Bishop posa le rapport et se retourna.

\- Et bien très cher, ne pensez vous pas qu'il faudrait arrêter cette tortue, la rattacher et continuer notre petite expérience?

Se levant, l'agent corrompu du gouvernement regarda l'écran. La plus animale des tortues s'était en effet libérée et commençait à détruire la machine à laquelle elle était attachée. Ces monstres ne savaient donc vraiment pas combien coûtait ne serait-ce qu'une de ses machines? Ou combien de papiers stupides, il devait remplir ne serait-ce que pour avoir les pièces détachées?

Bishop regarda les touches devant lui avant de rentrer une combinaisons particulière. On pouvait voir sur les écrans des valves s'ouvrir et du gaz vert s'en échapper.L'agent remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et prit plaisir de voir les quatre monstres perdre connaissance. Le fait que celui qui avait réussi à se libérer ait eu le temps de se lever et de détruire une autre machine ne le fit que légèrement râler dans son fort intérieur. Les frères pouvaient se battre et casser autant qu'ils voulaient, il les avait. Ils étaient à lui. Et dès qu'il aurait fini toutes ses expériences, ces erreurs de la nature, aussi puissantes soient-elles, disparaitront de la surface de la terre. Il pourrait se faire une table basse avec leurs carapaces ou polir les écailles pour en faire des petits miroirs portatifs. Ou même les broyer et…..

Sortant de ses pensées d'un clignement des yeux, l'agent fou arrêta le gaz et quitta la pièce où il était pour aller superviser ses hommes et vérifier comment le monstre avait pu se libérer. En chemin, il croisa le groupe de scientifique responsable de l'étude des mutants et passa devant eux. Il était le chef après tout, il rentrerait dans la salle le premier. Arriver devant la porte, il tapa son code puis se positionna de façon à ce que son oeil soit devant le scanner oculaire. Le scan fini, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage en voyant la scène devant lui. Quatre tortues dans les vapes, trois tortues attachées, deux tortues avec une seringue dans le bras. Oh que c'était bon. Cette vision était superbe….mais loin d'être parfaite. Bishop avança jusqu'à la chaise vide pour savoir comment le monstre avait réussi à s'échapper. Un défaut de fabrication? Un mauvais calcul d'un agent?

Tout autour de lui, ses hommes travaillaient. Les frères furent détachés et mis sur des lits mobiles. Les machines furent retirées. Deux pour le service réparation ( même si il y avait peu à sauver sur l'une des deux) , et deux directement réutilisables. Leur travail fait, les hommes de mains attendirent les directions pendant que leur chef de section s'avançait à coté de son patron.

\- Monsieur?

\- Regardez moi ça. Répondit Bishop en montrant une des attaches de métal qui aurait du contenir l'un des monstres complètement tordue.

\- Je la vois Monsieur. Je vais demander une enquête directement Monsieur. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver Monsieur.

\- En effet. Mais pourquoi celui-ci a-t-il réussi à se libérer et pas les autres? Cette pièce ne vient elle pas du même endroit que les autres?

\- Si Monsieur, de nos ateliers, Monsieur. Cette créature est peut-être plus forte que les autres Monsieur.

\- Plus fort? Sûrement, c'est le plus animal des quatre. Mais à ce point, je ne pense pas.

\- Alors peut-être que….

\- Oui?

\- Non Monsieur, c'est une idée folle, veillez m'excuser.

\- Non non, pour une fois que l'un de vous a une idée. Je vous en prie, très cher, dites moi donc.

\- Ses instincts Monsieur.

\- Ses instincts ?

\- Oui Monsieur, ses instincts. Comme les mères qui arrivent à soulever des voitures quand leur bébé est en dessous ou ses hommes qui…

-Oui oui, j'ai compris l'idée. Je dois avouer mon brave que je suis positivement étonnée qu'une telle pensée brillante ait pu passer par votre cerveau. Ses instincts l'auraient poussé à se surpasser.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien bien. Veillez donc les séparer. Nous nous contenterons des données générales déjà récoltées.

S'approchant des Tortues endormies, Bishop en fit le tour avant de les désigner une à une.

\- Sur celui-là, vous vous consacrerez sur la carapace. N'hésitez pas à en prélever des morceaux. Sur celui-ci, vous vérifierez les organes internes. Quand à lui, pas de doute, se sera le cerveau. Et pour notre fugueur, regarder donc à quels stimuli il répond.

\- Bien Monsieur, ce sera fait Monsieur.

\- J'y compte bien! Et je veux un rapport toutes les quatre heures, est-ce clair?

\- Comme un cristal, Monsieur.

Son boulot fait, Bishop reparti dans son bureau, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir tournant dans sa tête.

…..

Il se sentit être porté puis déposé sur une table. Après, le sol se mit à bouger. Il roulait? Un ascenseur, des voix au loin qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. On le bougeait encore, un tournant suivi d'un long couloir. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, on le bougea encore. Puis on finit par l'attacher sur une chaise longue en métal et l'abandonner seul dans la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre partiellement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il essaya de rentrer en méditation mais des bruits de pas approchèrent. Rapidement et un peu au hasard, il lança un appel mental pendant que des hommes du gouvernement rentraient dans la cellule.

\- Oh Sensei, pardonnez moi, j'ai échoué, je n'ai pu protéger mes frères. Père je vous en supplie, aidez-nous! PÉRE!

Un coup de poing dans le visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam

Oui je sais, je sais. C'est pas ce que vous attendiez. Mais "revieuwé" quand même s'il vous plait :)

Bisou et à bientôt!

Caki


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous!

Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai perdu plusieurs fichiers en début de semaine dernière. ( 2 chapitre finis et 3 premiers jets ) Ce qui m'a foutu en rogne. Et j'avoue avoir énormement de mal à les refaire. Car je tombe jamais exactement sur les mêmes phrases alors je me dis qu'il y a des choses qui bug et ça m'énerve. Et puis je tourne en rond, reviens devant l'écran, repete un cable et recommence à tourner en rond.

Bref, voilà le chapitre. L'histoire avance! ( comment ça personne ne me crois? Mais heu! )

* * *

Raphaël ne savait depuis combien de jours il était là, seul dans cette pièce, séparé de ses frères. Certaines de ses blessures reçues depuis son isolation commençaient à s'infecter. Il avait tellement mal au ventre à cause de la faim, qu'il se disait que son estomac était en train de le manger de l'intérieur. La tortue ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche depuis que les hommes de Bishop avaient brisé son genou. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tuer le crocodile qu'ils avaient envoyé dans sa cellule par la suite. Tuer les chiens affamés avait été plus dur.

Ils semblaient tous les trois êtres des victimes des agents du gouvernements, tout comme lui. C'est pour cela qu'il ne leurs avait rien fait au début. Si ces idiots voulaient manger un crocodile mort ou se battre entre eux, c'était leurs droits. Cela c'était compliqué quand les cabots s'étaient retournés vers lui les babines retroussées. Raphaël avait hésité au début. S'il leur faisait peur et les laissait dans un coin, les trois chiens allaient-ils essayer de le bouffer vivant pendant son sommeil? Le cadet de la famille leur avait déjà donné quelques coups de poings pour les éloigner quand les cris déchirant de Donatello se fit entendre par une bouche d'aération du plafond. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait l'un de ses frère, Raphaël avait hurlé de toute ses forces après eux. Il avait menacé Bishop de tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Mais comme à chaque fois, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse en retour. De rage, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait brisé la nuque des trois canidés maltraités avec qui il était enfermé.

La tortue émeraude avait eu du mal à regarder ses mains après ça. C'est avec toute la délicatesse qu'il était capable que Raphaël avait pris les 3 cadavres, les avait mis à coté de celui du crocodile et les avait recouvert de la seule couverture de la pièce. En boitant, il avait refait le tour de sa prison, cherchant la moindre possibilité de sortie. Mais il n'avait pas eu plus de chance que les fois précédentes. Les murs étaient droits et lisses, sans fissure. Il n'y avait aucun moyens de s'accrocher ou de prendre suffisamment d'élan pour pouvoir atteindre la plafond à plus de 5 mètre de haut. La seule sortie était la porte capitonnée et blindée qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Sans autre chose à faire, Raphaël s'était rassis contre le mur à l'opposé du tas de cadavres et avait fixé la caméra des yeux. Sans jamais flancher, baisser ou détourner le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

La chute de température dans la pièce l'avait réveillé bien plus tard. Il s'était rapidement recroquevillé sur lui même à cause du froid. Ses battements de coeur ralentissaient et ses doigts commençaient à s'endormir. Raph n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à ce nouveau test. Mon dieu, ces imbéciles ne savaient donc pas que les tortues étaient des animaux à sang froid? (un seul ? suffira)

Il commençait à se rendormir et savait que cela n'était pas bon. S'il fermait les yeux, il y avait peu de chance qu'il les réouvre un jour. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit et des hommes en combinaison entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils l'entourèrent et essayèrent de l'attacher à une chaise roulante. Sans hésiter, Raphaël rassembla ses dernières forces et essaya de les combattre. La tortue colérique réussit à donner plusieurs coups de poings et à mordre à sang l'un d'entre eux avant qu'on ne lui injecte un produit et qu'elle ne perde totalement le contrôle de son corps.

Raphaël avait l'impression d'être un mollusque, une moule ou quelque chose du même genre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle, la tête chaude du clan était prisonnière de son propre corps**.** C'est impuissant, qu'il sentit les hommes de main du gouvernement le glisser sur la chaise roulante et le sortir de la pièce. Un mouvement brusque de l'homme qui le poussait et sa tête tourna vers la gauche sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Raph en profita pour regarder et mémoriser les différents symboles sur les murs. Plusieurs couloirs et ascenseurs plus tard, ils le firent rentrer dans une pièce blanche où d'autres personnes s'activaient déjà autour de ses frères.

On le posa sur un lit et de nouveaux agents habillés en blouse blanche s'occupèrent de lui. Quelqu'un lui ferma les yeux et il ne put les réouvrir. Raphaël mit du temps à comprendre que ces gens n'étaient pas là pour les torturer mais plutôt pour les soigner. Pourquoi diable Bishop voudrait les soigner? Etait-ce un répit avant un autre round?

Les quatre frères restèrent plusieurs jours dans la même pièce, sentant la présence des trois autres mais ne pouvant bouger un muscle ou produire un son. Reprenant des forces dans les mains des hommes du gouvernement. L'ambiance autour d'eux changeait et l'excitation commençait à se faire sentir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Des ordres furent criés puis ils furent laissé seuls dans la pièce. Raphaël ne voulait qu'une chose, se lever de ce lit d'hôpital, serrer ses frères dans ses bras et vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Alors il mit de coté sa fierté et fit quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire après une énième remarque de son père face au prodige qu'était son fils ainé. Raphaël se concentra mentalement et frôla légèrement le Ki de ses frères avec le sien. Ce qu'il sentit le fit frémir intérieurement. Leur Ki avait toujours été aussi différent que leurs caractères. Calme et aussi doux que de l'eau qui dort pour Léonardo, discret et frais comme un jardin au petit matin pour Donatello, vif et aussi volage qu'une brise d'été pour Mickey et puis il y avait le sien, turbulent et chaud comme la braise. Mais là, des trous et des déchirures parcouraient leur Ki. Des tâches de couleurs sombres cachaient les couleurs pâles et lumineuses habituelles. Sans réfléchir, Raphaël recouvra l'esprit de ses frères avec le sien. Les trois autres répondirent tout aussi vite. Ils restèrent là, serrés mentalement les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher et qu'on les amène dans une nouvelle pièce.

Les quatre tortues furent déposées à terre, les hommes de Bishop leur envoyèrent des décharges électriques avec des tasers avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Petit à petit, Raphaël retrouva l'usage de ses muscles, de son corps. Son premier geste fut d'ouvrir les yeux, son second fut de tourner la tête pour vérifier ses frères. Ce qu'il vit failli le faire vomir. La tête du génie était couverte de cicatrices, de traces d'électrodes et de bandages. Des écailles manquaient dans la carapace du plus jeune et son plastron semblaient avoir été scié puis recollé à certains endroits. Quand à Léo, son corps étaient rempli de nouvelles cicatrices. Raphaël savait qu'il avait perdu énormément de poids et de muscles, qu'il avait la trace d'une mâchoire d'un crocodile sur son avant bras droit. Mais il semblait qu'il était le moins blessé physiquement des quatre.

Rapidement, les tortues se blottirent les une contre les autres en attendant de reprendre complètement le contrôle de leur corps. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait parler de ce qu'ils avaient subi et aucun d'entre eux n'osaient poser la question aux autres. Léo fut le premier à se lever. Encore tremblant sur ses jambes, l'ainé fit le tour de la pièce sous le regard de ses frères.

De là où il était, Raph ne pouvait voir que des miroirs. Les murs, le plafond et le sol n'étaient que des successions de miroirs rectangulaires les uns à coté des autres. L'ainé revient peu de temps après avec trois seringues dans la main qu'il tendit directement à Donatello. Le génie les prit et les examina mais secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Tout à coup, l'un des miroirs du mur de gauche glissa derrière un autre et un écran apparu. Rapidement, l'écran s'alluma et les frères purent voir Bishop installé derrière son bureau en train de boire du café.

-Ah mes rats de laboratoires préférés, comment allez vous? Non ne répondez pas, je ne vous entend pas. Vous avez appréciez le début de votre séjour avec nous? J'espère que oui, ce voyage ne fait que commencer après tout. Malheureusement, il y a eu quelques couacs pendant cette semaine, oh rien de très graves, juste du matériel cassé, du personnel blessé et d'autres petites choses de ce genre. Mais remplacer tous ça va avoir un coût. Et comme vous êtes responsable de ces dépenses non prévues, il est normal que vous aidiez à les compenser. Je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé les seringues, laissez moi vous expliquer ce nouveau test, crée rien que pour vous. Le produit se trouvant dans les seringues a été conçu pour vous ramener à vos plus bas instincts. Vous allez devoir choisir qui va être piqué et qui ne le sera pas. Tout en sachant que recevoir plus d'une dose est mortel pour chacun d'entre vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'arrangerais pour trouver un budget nourriture pour vous dès que se sera fait. Choisissez bien!

L'écran s'éteignit juste après le message de Bishop, les laissant seuls. Raphaël ne put s'empêcher du jurer.

\- Putain de bordel de merde!

…..

Suite à l'annonce, l'ainé regarda une nouvelle fois ses frères. Aucun d'entre eux ne survivraient très longtemps sans nourriture. Il prit deux des seringues des mains de Donatello et les donna aux deux autres.

\- Allez y, c'est de ma faute si on est là. Je vous ai échoué. Je serais celui qui n'en aura pas. Déclara le leader.

\- Léo, Léo attend! Si nous perdons notre esprits, nous allons nous battre. Nous sommes quatre mâles enfermés dans une petite pièce. Toi et Raph peuvent être décrit comme des alpha, nous allons nous entretuer!

\- Je sais Donnie, je suis venue à la même conclusion. Mais aucun d'entre nous se survivra sans nourriture. Faites le et quoi qu'il se passe, ne vous en voulez pas. Car vous ne serez coupable de rien.

Il regarda son cadet, sachant que Raphaël sera le plus dur à convaincre. Après s'être regardé dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, Raphaël serra la mâchoire et baissa les yeux. L'ainé se retourna alors vers les plus jeunes. Il leur sourit et serra un Michelangelo pleurant contre lui. Il profita de l'inattention du benjamin pour le piquer dans la cuisse. Il vit des coins des yeux Donatello s'injecter le produit dans le bras. Léo voulu bouger mais un aiguille dans son cou l'arrêta net dans son élan. Il perdait pied avec la réalité, la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de voir noir était la voix de Raphaël juste derrière lui.

\- Tu es un idiot Fearless, mais au fond, je t'aime bien quand même.

* * *

Voili, voilà, voilou!

Vous en pensez quoi?

Bref, je vous aime mes licornes et à bientot!

Caki


End file.
